Pursuant to 37 C.F.R. 1.821(c), a sequence listing is submitted herewith as an ASCII compliant text file named “MESCP0071USC1_ST25.txt”, created on Dec. 5, 2017 and having a size of ˜3 kilobytes. The content of the aforementioned file is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.